Skylanders: Multiverse
After the Core of Light was destroyed once again, the Eternal sources had been scattered into multiple universes and placed into the hands of villains of that dimension. Nightshade destroyed Kaos for his incompetence, arrogance, and dimwitted plots. He took control of Skylands and the only hope is the Skytrainers. Plot Hugo was exposed as Eon, revealing the deception was to keep Skylands hopes alive and apologizes to all the Mabu. He accepts the help from a mysterious Portal Master who chooses the Skytrainers, a group of humans chosen to come to Skylands and partner up with a Skylander, Giant, Swap Force, Trap Team, Super Charger, Sensei, and a new addition Star Surfer. Characters Main heroes * Ash Ketchum: A Pokemon Trainer, now a Skytrainer of the Magic element. He was replaced by an avatar meaning that the one in the anime now is a replica. He became a Skytrainer and accepted his role in Skylands as its protector. His partner is Spyro meaning that he as a dragon is a master of all elements with help from Magic. Actors: Scott Menville (Ash Ketchum), Elijah Wood (Spyro). * Ben Tennyson: A hero from Bayville, now a Skytrainer of the Water. He was once marked a fool by the Lechorians for falling for the Robot Gwen in Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and Omniverse. He is Ash's human friend and second in command. His partner is SnapShot meaning he has shared his archery skills to Ben and Water abilities. Actors: Robbie Daymond (Ben Tennyson), Fred Tatasciore (Snap Shot). * Scooby Doo: A dog from the '70s, now a Skytrainer of the Life Element. He was on a case of the mysterious Mothman, then was taken to Skylands. He with his new "Mystery Inc" now solve cases in Skylands and take on a braver role. His partner is Stink Bomb meaning that he has the stealth ability as well to aid him with crimes. Actors: Kevin Michael Richardson (Scooby), Tom Kenny (Stink Bomb). * Danny Fenton/Phantom: A young hero from Amity Park and now Skytrainer of the Undead element. He was going to be 17 on his birthday until taken to Skylands, his DNA matches Ash's and now referring each other as brothers. His partner is Eye Brawl meaning that Phantom is one of the few with a Giant for a partner. Actors Daryl Sabara (Danny Phantom), Travis Willingham (Eye Brawl). * Coop: An obese robot driver and now a Skytrainer of the Tech element. He was underestimated for not understanding Tech element at first but proved them wrong, He loves to eat like Scooby and has an understanding with the Golden Gear. His partner is Chain Reaction meaning that Coop has access to the Sensei dojos. Actors: David DeLuise (Coop), Dave B. Mitchell (Chain Reaction). * Littlefoot: A dinosaur hero with the mind of a human, now a Skytrainer of the Earth element. He has been chosen by Eon because he became a voice of reason to remind the fellow Skytrainers, against all odds to stick together. His Partner is Tri-tip, who reminds Littlefoot of Cera from his home the Great Valley. Actors: Felix Alivta (Little Foot), Jamieson Pierce (Tri-Tip). * Starfire: Princess of Tamaran, Ex-Teen Titans, and now a Skytrainer of the Fire element. She is the most hyper of the team, she is in love with Ash since her break up with Robin and owes gratitude to her friends for having her back with the Skylander training tournament, she also has a maternal feeling for Littlefoot. Her partner is Spitfire meaning she has access to the Supercharge races. Actors: Hynden Walch (Starfire), Diedrich Bader (Spitfire). * Twilight Sparkle: Princess of Friendship and now Skytrainer of the Light element. She became Ben's love interest after Kevin compromised his relations to ensure the robot never got caught, she is the wits of the team. Her partner is Spotlight, who guided her throughout the night. Actors: Tara Strong (Twilight Sparkle), Misty Lee (Spotlight). * Splinter: master of the martial arts and now Skytrainer of the Air element. He was training his sons when he was taken, he grew fond of the Skytrainers and became their mentor and advisor. His partner is Lightningrod meaning that Splinter can master lightning bolts of thin air. Actors: Jeff Bennett (Splinter), Piotr Michael (Lightningrod). * Arbiter Chal Vedam: Leader of the Sword of Sanghelios and now Skytrainer of the Dark element. He is the son of Thel Vedam, who just became the new Arbiter and had become allies with the Skytrainers, he is close to all of them. His partner is Knight Mare, which gave him the understanding of the Dark Traptanium and how to handle the energy. Actors: David Oyelowo (Chal), Courtney Taylor (Knight Mare). * Thor: a member of the Avengers then became the Skytrainer of the Thunder element. He is the one who reveals that the Thunder Element has the power of Thunder and Lightning, he rivals Arbiter in contests. His partner is a new Skylander known as Thunder-Bear, meaning he is one of five new Skylanders of the Thunder element. Actors: Darin DePaul (Thor), J.B. Blanc (Thunder-Bear). * Theresa: Graduate of Olympus High and now the Skytrainer of the Ice element. She acts as a friend of Starfire and Twilights in the girl dorm. Her partner is the Skylander Mastodice, a Skylander of the Ice element that has split from Water when the Core of Light was destroyed. Actors: Kelly Sheridan (Theresa), Dave B. Mitchell (Mastodice). Main Villains # Oroku Saki/ Shredder (Kieth Szrabajka) - The main foe of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the wielder of the Eternal Air Source. He used it to control the Air elemental kingdom of Shangrila, revealed to be a sky kingdom where a man would never touch it. Shredder claimed the element to train his Foot Ninja to take over the world. # Vilgax (Steven Blum) - the main foe of Ben 10 and the wielder of the Eternal Water Source. He used it to claim the Water elemental kingdom of Atlantis, revealing he claimed the Tridents of the kings and took advantage of Ben falling for the Robot Gwen trick. He is an ally of Shredder when both used the element to create storms. # Mumm-Ra (Tom Kane) - The main foe of the Thundercats and the wielder of the Eternal Earth Source. He used it to claim the Earth elemental kingdom of Terra, revealing he has access to the points of Earthquakes and plate tectonics. He often checks his fellow dark masters. # Megatron (Clancy Brown) - Leader of the Decepticons and the wielder fo the Eternal Tech Source. He used it to control the technology of the world and uses it to build an army of mass destruction. He is more in conquest but gangs th0 e trust of human ideals. # Gravemind (Dee Bradley Baker) - Heart of the Flood and the wielder of the Eternal Life Source. He uses it to reborn the flood into a plant and tree-like race to conquer the Life elemental kingdom known as Opar, which was once ruled by La and M'Bongo. He is often the eyes and ears of the Dark Masters. # Skeletor (Malcolm McDowell) - Former overlord of Eternia and the wielder of the Eternal Undead Source. He uses it to control the Undead kingdom of Tartarus, which became Skeletor's world of operation of the undead plans to control the world. # Blackfire (Hynden Walch) - Princess of Tamaran and the wielder of the Eternal Fire Source. She uses the power to claim the Fire elemental kingdom of Infernicus, She uses it to reborn the Tamaranian race into a more powerful nation. She also uses it to gain glory. # Gary Oak (Troy Baker) - Secret antagonist of Pokemon and the wielder fo the Eternal Magic Source. He conquered the Magic element kingdom of Avalon. He rivals Ash in this competition as it reveals he cheated in the Pokemon series by drugging Ash's Charizard, behind Team Rocket, and now he is in a relationship with Blackfire. # Galactus (David Kaye) - Primary entity of the Marvelverse and wielder of the Eternal Dark Source. He is the new ruler of the Gale of Darkness, of the Dark element. He is shown to be the master of the Dark Masters and fears the Skytrainer's inferference. # Ty'Rahnee (Tia Carrere) - Queen of Mars and the wielder of the Eternal Light Source. She has taken the Light elemental kingdom of Elixus, She has a new feeling for Ash since Dodgers was just a farse and humiliation to her reputation. # Goth/ Junglelord (Michael Dobson) - once a normal giant, which then mutated into the wielder of the Eternal Thunder Source. He claimed El Dorado, which is the Thunder element kingdom. He plans to claim the other lands but Galactus keeps him in his place. # Penelope Spectra (Tara Strong) - a criminal now the wielder of the Eternal Ice Source, she rules the Ice kingdom of Asgard. She proved the gods as frauds and has made a name for herself. Episodes World elements Notes